


交换人生

by TheoRamos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, 指匠au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 那一天，他闯进了她的生活，告诉她有个姑娘将被他们蒙骗。她并不知道自那以后她将接触到自己被交换的一半人生。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 复健用  
> \- 存在对指匠和悲两部原作的魔改，存在人物关系及设定魔改，存在人物性格ooc  
> \- 请接受上述一切再继续阅读

*

珂赛特从沉睡中惊醒。

雨点飞溅敲打着玻璃，窗外的树枝被风卷狭贴着窗户猛烈摆动着；但是一早就下起来的暴风雨并没有吵醒她，真正把她唤醒的是隔壁的惊叫。

她从床上跳下，穿过房间，打开与隔壁大房间相连的门。在一道闪电的照耀下她看见床上的姑娘闭着眼、紧锁着眉头，在梦中挣扎叫喊。

珂赛特在床边蹲下，抓住她的手，贴在她耳边说：“我来了，小姐——请不用怕！”

她看到她的小姐慢慢睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼才明白过来眼前的状况。

“……珂赛特？”

“是我，小姐。”她说。

“把药给我拿过来。”艾潘妮说。

珂赛特回过头，看到不远处的桌上摆放着水和药盒。她走过去倒了一杯水，从药盒里倒出一粒药，走回来拿给艾潘妮。

“别走。”当艾潘妮吃完药、她要把水杯放回原位的时候，她听见艾潘妮在她身后说，“留下来陪我，珂赛特。”

“我不走，小姐。”珂赛特说。

“到这里来。”艾潘妮往旁边挪了一点，拍拍床上空出来的位置对珂赛特说。

珂赛特犹豫了一下，爬上了床。那是一张宽大的床，床垫格外松软，比她以前所睡过的只有象征性床垫的硬板小床要好上不少。她几乎一躺下就感觉浓浓的困意向她袭来，以至于她对艾潘妮立刻就抱住她手臂的动作没有丝毫反应，很快就进入了梦乡。

珂赛特不知道艾潘妮的噩梦里到底有什么，但是她自己的梦里常常有来这所庄园之前的事情——尤其是有关她来到这里的原因。

那天是个寒冷的冬夜，他们几乎都以为那是巴黎在那个冬天最寒冷的一天。那天夜里她照常和收养她的德纳第大娘和同样住在酒馆的朋友（他们大都是小偷小摸之人）在一起玩牌，意兴正酣时酒馆的后门被重重地敲响了。

几乎所有人都被吓得跳了起来。

“是条子吗？”珂赛特心里一跳，轻声问道。

他们的朋友里显然没有人会在这样的风雪之夜前来拜访，她想当然地觉得是这个盗贼窝点被警察发现了。

“藏好还没熔掉的银器！”德纳第大娘指挥道。

珂赛特把桌上的牌收起来。她看到格勒梅尔把他放在桌上的钱塞进了墙上松动的砖石后面，而巴贝轻轻吹熄蜡烛，使藏匿银器的角落陷入黑暗。

“去开门，珂赛特。”德纳第大娘说。

“开门。”珂赛特几乎看不到克拉克苏的嘴唇有什么开合。不过大家都说他说话“用肚子比用嘴多”，这也没什么可稀奇的。

珂赛特一步一步地挪向门口。门外的人还在敲门，并且不知道是不是她的错觉，敲门的声音越来越急切。

“不要怕。”她回过头，看到德纳第大娘用嘴型对她说。

珂赛特点点头，伸手握住门把手。她刚往里轻轻拉门，门就被外面的风猛地吹开，用力地砸向一旁的墙壁。她也被风吹得向后倒退两步，扶住墙才没有跌倒。

室内的蜡烛也尽数被外面的风吹灭。

珂赛特睁大眼睛，努力分辨走进来的人的脸庞轮廓。

“蒙帕纳斯！”她惊呼。

“原来是蒙帕纳斯啊，”德纳第大娘说，“别慌了，把蜡烛都点上！到这边来，蒙帕纳斯。还有你，珂赛特，回来吧。”

蒙帕纳斯坐在珂赛特对面。

“我来是想借珂赛特一用。”他说。

“我？”

“对。我要带你去干一件大事。”蒙帕纳斯看着珂赛特，“如果成了，有几千法郎可以赚。想想啊，珂赛特，几千法郎的事情，这么多钱能够你花上多久啊？”

他凑近了珂赛特，搓着手指比划钱币。

“你先说是什么大事。”德纳第大娘说，“如果是危险的事情，我的珂赛特可不会干。”

“这可得看珂赛特自己的意愿。”蒙帕纳斯说，“珂赛特也不小了，十八岁还是十九岁了？”

“我十九了。”珂赛特看着他，不为所动，“但我还是要知道你打算带我去干什么。”

“我来就是要告诉你这些的。”蒙帕纳斯说，“我最近结识了一位勒迈尔先生，他家有一个姑娘——注意，这可不是他的女儿，而是他妹妹的女儿。这个姑娘的母亲给她留了一笔遗产，但是要她结婚才能得到。你的任务就是帮我把她骗到手，然后我们一起瓜分她的遗产。”

“可是我要怎么帮你？”

“她的女仆前段时间染了病，已经被送回乡下自己家。原本我去他们的庄园是去帮老主人整理插画，顺带教这位姑娘画画。可自打她失去女仆之后，其他的女仆忙不过来，老勒迈尔便取消了画画的日程——而你去就是顶替那位女仆的空缺，服侍她的同时替我说点好话。只要她落入我们的陷阱，她的钱就是我们的了。”

“那结婚后你打算怎么办？”

“用点伎俩，把她送进疯人院。她本来就是在那里出生的，注定要回到那里去。”

“但是……为什么是我？我知道你一定认识其他的女孩，为什么不让她们去？”

“因为你虽然在贼窝里长大，却有一颗金子般的心。她一定会喜欢你的。”

珂赛特无言。

“你去吗？”德纳第大娘问道。

“你会给我多少钱？”珂赛特盯着蒙帕纳斯。

“这么多。”蒙帕纳斯竖起两根手指。

“我不干。”珂赛特说，她的语气顿了顿，“除非三千法郎。”

蒙帕纳斯笑了。

“成交。”他说。

*

于是珂赛特便在不久之后的春天来到了老勒迈尔的庄园。她的身上带着蒙帕纳斯为她写的一封介绍信，脑子里全是过去的一段时间里被强行塞满的各种礼仪和服侍人的手段。她坐的那列火车晚点了很久，以至于她快要以为接她的马车已经离开了。但是当她拎着自己的行李走出车站的时候，却看到有个小伙子从马车上探出头。

“珂赛特·托洛米埃小姐吗？”

“是我。”珂赛特微微曲膝，对他行礼。

“不必对我行礼。”小伙子说，“我也只是勒迈尔家的仆从而已，我的名字叫安托万。”

珂赛特对他点点头，上了车。

或许是刚下过雨的缘故，一路上珂赛特听见马蹄踏在泥泞的路上，溅起水声。马车向郊外的庄园开去，他们离火车站越来越远了，珂赛特只感觉黑暗在她的身边降下。在她的幻想中，马车正行驶在一条金色的、通向蒙帕纳斯所给她描述的富贵的道路上，而她的心脏也因此砰砰跳个不停，紧张与兴奋参半的心情填满了她的胸膛。

按照他们的计划，化名巴蒂斯特·马松的蒙帕纳斯将在她到达的几个星期之后抵达庄园——而她在那之前的任务便是尽量拉近她和艾潘妮·勒迈尔，也就是庄园的小姐之间的关系；只有这样，她才能在蒙帕纳斯对艾潘妮继续展开追求攻势时助他一臂之力。

珂赛特在阳光里醒来。

前几天还睡在隔壁小房间时，她每天都会很早就被庄园的女管家叫醒，她到现在也会在清晨早早醒来。

她慢慢地从床上坐起来，蹑手蹑脚地下床，把艾潘妮的衣裙放到壁炉边烤暖；然后她回到自己的屋子里换衣服。外面的风雨已经停了，只有树叶上挂着的水珠落下，其中倒映的天地也随之坠落；她站在窗边，听见外面鸟鸣婉转。再过不久艾潘妮会准时在七声钟响时醒来，在她的服侍下穿好衣服、享用完仆从送上来的早餐之后，在八声钟响时前往勒迈尔先生的书房工作。

珂赛特弯下腰，为艾潘妮扣上裙撑。艾潘妮把手覆在她的手上，低头说：“我没再做噩梦了。”

“您说什么？”

“在你来到这里之后，”艾潘妮偏了偏头，指向床的方向，“我就没再做噩梦了。我希望以后的夜晚都有你在。”

“你说什么，我就做什么。”珂赛特说。

艾潘妮把手放开，珂赛特从壁炉边拿起裙子为她穿上。

“再不吃早饭要凉了。”她指着窗边桌上所摆的早餐，对艾潘妮说。

“我希望你中午的时候能来接我。”艾潘妮一边吃早饭一边对珂赛特说，“就在十二声钟响的时候，来我舅舅的书房接我一起吃午饭。”

“好的。”珂赛特回答。

自打她来到庄园之后，已经逐渐开始习惯用钟声衡量生活。这座庄园的主人勒迈尔先生规定了冰冷而严格的生活节律，而钟声则是其最精准的度量。当珂赛特每天在百无聊赖之中等待艾潘妮的时候，她也是在一遍遍等待下一次的钟声响起。

珂赛特坐在窗边的椅子上。她看见窗外树枝上已经冒出了绿芽，小小的叶片还没有完全张开，其间所盛的大概是前一夜的雨水，在阳光下闪闪发光；而放眼望去她看到一片新草青青，自楼下向外延展开，一直到略远处树下的小河。河边翻着一艘船，船的底部朝向天空，其上的漆已经剥落，看起来像是废弃了很久。

这一切都是在巴黎的楼宇间所看不到的。她在巴黎可以看到各种各样的建筑：圣母院、大学、歌剧院、埃菲尔铁塔……她甚至知道什么地方观看死刑处刑的角度最好，但她却没有见过郊外春意盎然的自然。

艾潘妮在这里长大，她必定已经看这窗外的风景看到厌倦——但她却从没有看过巴黎的楼宇，而且以后也不会看到。想到这里珂赛特突然为她感到悲哀。

你来到这里只是为了钱。她对自己说。有了那么多钱，你就再也不用在酒馆的里间干剪掉手帕上绣花的活了——你可以买很多东西，吃的穿的用的，也可以给德纳第大娘买很多，到那个时候你们可就都可以享福了。

在她望着窗外发愣的时候，庄园的钟声已经响起来了。她在心里默数着数字：……九，十，十一，十二。然后她从椅子上跳起来，理了一下自己的裙子，拉开门准备前往书房。

书房的门十分厚重，她敲了敲，发出沉闷的声响。里面传来了一个苍老而沙哑的声音：“进来！”

于是珂赛特把身体抵在门上，用力地把门推开。凉飕飕的空气从里面窜出来，惹得她打了个哆嗦；她看到的是一件阴暗却宽敞的书房，两张书桌上所点亮的灯都不足以照亮全部。她看到艾潘妮坐在离她较近的书桌边工作，便想走过去，脚踩过木地板发出嘎吱的声响。

她看到另一张书桌边抬起一张苍老的面庞，还是那个沙哑的声音呵斥道：“手指！”

“……什么？”

艾潘妮从桌边站起来，走到她身边，指给她看脚边的一个金色的手指标记——正是那块印有标记的木板在踩过时会发出声响。

“舅舅从来不让仆人越过这道标记，他觉得仆人的目光会毁坏他的书。”

珂赛特感到惊奇。难道书就是这样看一看就会被毁坏的东西吗？

“她是来接我吃饭的。”艾潘妮转过身去，对勒迈尔先生说。

在勒迈尔先生应允后，她转身拉起珂赛特的手，拉开门离开了书房。

隔着手套珂赛特仍然能够感觉到她掌心的温度。

*

蒙帕纳斯到达的那天下午，珂赛特正坐在窗边为艾潘妮缝补手套上破裂的地方，而艾潘妮则坐在她的对面喝下午茶。窗外传来极少可闻的喧嚷，她们向窗外望去，看见安托万牵着马，而一位青年正从马车上跳下。庄园里负责为来客擦皮鞋的小厮伽弗洛什接过青年手上的行李，青年拍了拍他的肩膀。

“马松先生来了，小姐。”珂赛特看着艾潘妮说。她努力想要从艾潘妮的脸上看出情绪的波动——她想要找出她确实对蒙帕纳斯有着不一般感情的依据。但艾潘妮只是看了一眼在仰望着这扇窗户的蒙帕纳斯，然后转回头来毫无波动地继续喝茶。

珂赛特不知道她在想什么。

“你觉得马松先生是个什么样的人？”艾潘妮突然问。

珂赛特眼前只浮现出那天深夜从酒馆后门闯进来的蒙帕纳斯，想起他在烛光后面因为制定了阴险的计划而浮现的笑容，还有曾经他与克拉克苏、格勒梅尔和巴贝外出归来，甩下的包里全是值钱的银器珠宝。

但她怎么能跟艾潘妮说，她如此信任的教她画画的老师，是个窃贼呢？

别忘了你来这里的目的。蒙帕纳斯的声音在她耳边响起。那是她离开巴黎到这里来之前蒙帕纳斯反反复复对她说的。

珂赛特想了想，然后说：“我的姑妈，也就是他的保姆，一直说他是个聪明的人。不过他给我留下来最深的印象却是我来这里以前他不断地跟我提到您，就连姑妈也说他从来没有如此在乎一个人。”

“真的吗？”艾潘妮把茶杯放回碟子里，有些意外地看着珂赛特问，“他都是怎么说我的？”

“他说您美丽，聪明而且善良——您所读的书使您见识颇丰。”珂赛特说，“他说您笑起来的样子很好看，为绘画而认真的样子使人着迷；我想如果他有机会说的话，他会说他喜欢您。”

她当然不知道蒙帕纳斯会怎么说，她只是依靠自己对艾潘妮的了解，胡乱编了一套说辞。

艾潘妮终于笑了，“他会说他喜欢我？”

“千真万确。”珂赛特回答，“您要知道，如果一个人真心地喜欢另一个人，他在谈起这件事的时候眼里是有光的。马松先生就是这样。”

“你说的话真有意思。”艾潘妮说，“我还想知道另一件事情，在巴黎的社交场合，他们一般会做什么？”

“我想您说的是舞会。”珂赛特说，“舞会上，当然是要跳舞的了。”

“你知道怎么跳吗？”

“站起来。”珂赛特说。当艾潘妮站起来后，她一只手扶住艾潘妮的腰，另一只手抓住艾潘妮的手。她自己其实也不怎么会跳舞，她只是移转着脚步，带着艾潘妮在屋里跳着、绕着圈。她又感受到艾潘妮掌心的那股暖意，一抬头，看见艾潘妮的眼睛恰好被阳光照亮。她额前的头发在她们的动作里飞扬着，整个屋子被她们的笑声所充满。

——一直到伽弗洛什推开门，告诉艾潘妮他带来了马松先生的信。

艾潘妮走过去接过那封信，迫不及待地把它拆开。

“谢谢你，伽弗洛什。”她边看边说。伽弗洛什对她点点头，离开了。

“他写了什么？”珂赛特问。

“他说很期待明天和我的见面。”艾潘妮说，转过身把那封信收到了抽屉里。

蒙帕纳斯的绘画教学课很快便继续了。先前的女仆通常会在他动手动脚的时候予以制止，但珂赛特却被蒙帕纳斯嘱咐过要对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。于是珂赛特便坐在后面，百无聊赖地盯着房间里的各种装饰物看。

“我们去外面画吧。”一直到有一天蒙帕纳斯说，“现在天气也暖和了，正好是外出写生的时节。”

艾潘妮应允了。于是珂赛特在后面为他们背着画具，看着蒙帕纳斯带着艾潘妮寻找写生的位置。她看到蒙帕纳斯试探性地伸出手，想要触碰艾潘妮戴着手套的手，却在触碰的一刹那被艾潘妮把手收回。艾潘妮把手放在胸前。

牵她的手啊，珂赛特心想，只要你们成了，我就有钱了。

但她的心里却窜起另外的一股妒火。她不愿意艾潘妮基这样被蒙帕纳斯所占有。

“珂赛特，就是这里！”前面的两个人终于站定了位置，蒙帕纳斯转过身对珂赛特喊道。

“来了！”珂赛特把夹在腋下的画板抬起来，紧赶几步来到他们身边。她帮着蒙帕纳斯一起把画板竖起来，把纸放到画板上。当她终于走开的时候，她才发现他们已经在河边的那艘倾覆的船边了。画板正立在船头旁边，珂赛特索性在船尾坐下。

“你就在这里休息一会吧，珂赛特。”蒙帕纳斯说，对她眨了眨眼。

她知道他的意思是不要管他们——她也不想管他们，一看到他们亲热的画面就让她心烦。珂赛特扭过头去，把帽子盖在眼前，沐浴着阳光。她躺在暖洋洋的空气里，就像是躺在漂浮的云端，不知不觉间就倒进了梦乡。

她的梦里却是出发以前的一段回忆。那段回忆里没有蒙帕纳斯和他的计划，只有她和德纳第大娘。

德纳第大娘从胸前的口袋里掏出一封显然是保存了很久的信，上面用红色的火漆印封口。

“珂赛特，听好了。”德纳第大娘弯下腰，对珂赛特说，“我知道蒙帕纳斯的计划，是你们合伙去骗那个姑娘——但我知道你从来没有骗过人，在这里长大也从来没有参与过任何小偷小摸。蒙帕纳斯说你是个扒手，但你并不是。”

珂赛特睁大了眼睛看着她。她不知道德纳第大娘为什么要跟她这些，只觉得眼前抚养她长大、共同生活了十九年的德纳第大娘竟有些陌生。

“这封信你保存好。如果你去了蒙帕纳斯所说的那个庄园，却不想再欺骗那个女孩，你就把这封信交给她。同时你也要记住：不论发生了什么，这里永远是你的家。”

德纳第大娘亲吻她的额头，拍了拍她的肩，把信塞到她手上。

“快去换衣服吧，蒙帕纳斯的马车很快就要来接你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

*

艾潘妮的噩梦是她的舅舅。

原本她的人生中是不存在这么个舅舅的：她的母亲在疯人院里生下她，她在疯人院里长大。她习惯了疯人院里一天到晚的叫喊声和旁人毫无逻辑的絮叨，也打算就在那里过上一辈子。

然而当她长到九岁的时候，疯人院的护士告诉她有人来看她。

“怎么会有人来看我？”幼小的她抬起头问护士。

护士只是不由分说，把她连拉带扯地带到探视的走廊。她看到的是一个穿着长长的黑斗篷、高而瘦削的人；他的皮肤苍白，一双小而圆的镜片后面眼神阴鸷，伸出的手上戴着黑色的皮手套。艾潘妮本以为他伸出手是想和她握手，却发现那只手夹住她的下巴，端起她的脸庞仔细审视。

“你长得不像你妈妈，想必是长得像你那个该死的爹。”来者声音平淡，没有任何起伏波动，“不过倒也好——眼不见，心不烦；我也不想再见到你妈妈了。”

“我也不想再见到你。”艾潘妮瞪着他，恶狠狠地说。

“明天我会派人来接你。”对方不急不缓地说，“到时候我再教你什么是规矩。在这里长大你的心都野了。”

“我不需要你来教我规矩！”艾潘妮对他大吼。

“珍惜你现在还能大声说话的时候吧。”来客面无表情地说，转身离去了。

由不得艾潘妮有多不情愿，在第二天她就被哭喊着拉上了马车，在不知多久的颠簸之后到达了勒迈尔的庄园。梦里初来乍到的庄园总是阴暗而潮湿，有阴风不知道从什么地方的窗户和门道吹过来，她夹着身子，时不时打个哆嗦。

但是当她被仆从架到客厅时，她在昏暗的灯光下一眼认出来这座庄园的主人就是前一天去疯人院“拜访”她的人。

“是你！——放我回去！我不要在这个黑黢黢的地方待着！！”她大喊。

然后她的脸就被那只戴着黑手套的手用力捏住了。她不得不乖乖闭上嘴。

“会小声说话吗？”勒迈尔凑到她眼前问。

艾潘妮只好点点头。

“第二条规矩，戴好手套。”

勒迈尔松开手，抓起艾潘妮的一只手，把一双手套强行塞进她的手里。手套滑溜而冰凉，有三颗珍珠作为扣子。

“不合适了就告诉管家，她会去订做新的。”

艾潘妮把手套攥在手里。

“戴上！”

勒迈尔见状，掰开艾潘妮的手拿起那双手套，强行把她的手套了进去。

“以后你要和我一起处理我的书，不能不戴手套。——顺带提一句，你会认字吗？”

艾潘妮盯着他，摇摇头。

“我也不想学。”她说。

“你必须学。”勒迈尔说，“明天开始我教你。我们要编一部庞大的字典，一部任何人都无法逾越的、伟大的字典。而你，将会是我的秘书、我的副手。”

艾潘妮到后来才明白，她经手誊写、处理的那些书籍，是勒迈尔力尽毕生入手的各类情色书籍——它们花样繁多、种类繁复，但是只有一个共同的内容，就是床笫之间缠绵缱绻的性爱。

在她还没有认识到那些文字所代表的意义时，她就已经对“那些事情”了解颇丰。十年过去，她已经不为那些文字所动，甚至可以在晚饭后勒迈尔款待客人的读书会上安然阅读那些文字，内心不会有一丝一毫的波动。

她感觉到自己的一部分也开始变成老勒迈尔的样子——那是她最讨厌的模样。

马松先生就是在那时候出现在她生活里的。他在艾潘妮的一次朗读之后走到艾潘妮身边坐下，对她说：“你是个聪明的姑娘。我想你也不会甘于蜷居在你舅舅所为你设下的肮脏牢笼之内，一辈子为他工作吧？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”艾潘妮说。

“我有个办法可以帮你摆脱这一切，带着你应得的财产，远走高飞。”

“我没有什么可以带走的 ‘应得的财产’，”艾潘妮冷冰冰地说，“等再过上几十年，我最后会拥有的只会是这所庄园；一个老姑娘，独守着偌大的庄园。”

“不要画地为牢，勒迈尔小姐。”马松先生对她微笑，指着她胸前的吊坠，“我猜这个项坠里应该是你母亲的照片——你有没有想过，你的母亲也留给了你一笔财产，在你婚后才能得到？”

“说话要讲求证据，马松先生。”艾潘妮抓住她的吊坠，“而且有些事情请您最好不要过问。”

有些不合时宜地，庄园的钟声鸣响了九下。

“我该回去了。”艾潘妮站起来，说，“失陪了。”

“我们有很多时间，可以慢慢聊。”马松先生说。

那天晚上艾潘妮辗转反侧，许久未能入睡。她的手紧紧握住那个吊坠，心里想的是她长得跟她并不相像的母亲——如果不是因为她把她带到了这个世上，她也不必在现在这个金玉其外败絮其中的庄园里以这样的方式苟活。

难道她不渴望自由吗？自打她来到这里开始，她就没有中断过离开这里的念头。但她知道老勒迈尔不会允许她离开，她甚至不敢想象她逃跑所要经受的震怒与惩罚。

在最终进入梦乡之前，艾潘妮决定好歹听一下马松先生的计划。

然后她知道了，有一位从巴黎来的姑娘将被他们蒙骗——她们将要交换彼此的人生，那个姑娘将走进她身边的重重禁制，而她则将获得对方身上的自由。

“最开始我只想誷骗你，但我却在重重的禁锢下看到了一个独特而美丽的灵魂：如果将其当做猎物将会是一种亵渎。所以我认为我们应当合作，然后各取所需：我得到钱，你得到自由。”

“怎么个合作法？”艾潘妮仍不是很信任马松先生。

“你的女仆不是生病了吗，我将从巴黎找来一个姑娘，继续做你的贴身女仆。我会告诉她我和她一起骗你，让你跟我私奔出去，嫁给我以获得你母亲的遗产，而在那之后你将会被送进疯人院。”马松先生走到窗边，靠着窗户低头看她，“但那不是真正的计划：在你和我 ‘结婚’之后，她将要顶替你被送进疯人院——她本来就是个扒手，干着小偷小摸的勾当，你不用考虑她怎么样。你的名字、你的身份、你的禁锢都将归她所有，而她所拥有的那些就是你的了；当然，你的钱还是你的。”

“我需要考虑一下。”艾潘妮说。

“希望你能在这几天之内——我离开这里之前——就考虑好。”马松先生说，“如果在那之后才考虑好的话，请给我写信。你知道我的地址。”

*

珂赛特却打乱了艾潘妮的计划。

当她第一次被艾潘妮唤到床上的时候，艾潘妮睡得前所未有地踏实；她搂住珂赛特的手臂，感觉身侧所躺着的温暖、柔软的躯体令她无比安心。她没有再梦到舅舅，而是梦见了疯人院。

疯人院里也不全是疯子。她在那里认识了一个从来没有发过疯的人，只是安静地低垂着眼眸，不知道在想些什么事情。但是每当艾潘妮走过去的时候，她都会抬起头来，摸摸艾潘妮的头顶，问她今天又有什么好玩的事情发生。疯人院里的人总是头发散乱，但她却会认真地对着镜子梳好自己的头发；如果不是穿着疯人院里像麻袋一样的破烂裙子，她几乎就是一个正常人了。

“你为什么会在这里呢？”艾潘妮有一次问她。

“你或许不会明白。”她说，“一般的女人会跟男人做的事情，我跟一个女人做了。”

艾潘妮摇了摇头，她确实不明白。

与那个人的相处是艾潘妮在疯人院的生活中为数不多的亮色。但那也让她知道了疯人院不是什么好地方，即便是那个看起来正常的人也受了不少委屈，最终在某一天消失了。护士们都说那个人自杀了。

一想到珂赛特最终要顶着她的名字被送进去，她就感到一丝愧疚。

但她来的目的也是为了欺骗你。她对自己说，你们互相欺骗，谁也不欠谁的。

我倒想看看她要怎么骗我。她又想。

于是她在马松先生到达的那一天问：“你觉得马松先生是个什么样的人？”

意料之中地，她得到了虚假的答案。珂赛特在回答中露出马脚，她甚至懒得去拆穿。她几乎想要大笑着告诉珂赛特，她根本就不了解她。

但是她最终停下了，因为珂赛特认真说话的时候，她看到了她自己所说的——眼中的光。

她意识到珂赛特不知不觉间把她自己也骗进去了，心头有些隐痛。

但她自己未尝不是呢？在珂赛特行她糟糕的屈膝礼、脸上却带着天真的笑容的时候；在珂赛特一心一意地服侍她穿衣吃饭的时候；在她下意识拥住珂赛特手臂或是握住珂赛特的手的时候……还有后来，珂赛特搂着她的腰，她们一起在屋里“跳舞”的时候。

艾潘妮不相信存在什么命运的预言，但她却不得不承认那个梦一语成谶。

艾潘妮看着靠在船上睡着的珂赛特。她盯着珂赛特微张的嘴唇，她起伏的胸口，她被裙子所勾勒出来的腰线，还有在她随意的动作下展开的裙摆。她在勒迈尔的藏书中所读到的文字似乎鲜活了起来，她几乎要伸出手去碰触珂赛特。

她陡然意识到，那些对她来说原本冰冷的文字，都变成了她心底火热的烙印。

——她画不下去了。

“你到底在犹豫什么？”马松不知道从什么时候开始走到了她的身边，靠在她耳边训斥道，“这是一个大好的机会，只要扮演出我们在相爱的样子就可以彻底骗过那个蠢姑娘，难道你连这都不会吗？”

“我没有爱过别人。”艾潘妮说。她说的是实话。

“该死的。你读的那些书里没有教你吗？”马松拽住她的手臂。

“你也知道，那些书里面只有床上的那些事情。”艾潘妮耸肩。

“……她要醒了。”马松说，拉着她离开了画板边。她的笔掉落在草地上，给一些草涂上了凌乱的颜色。

艾潘妮回过头。远远地，她看到珂赛特动了。

“在这里靠着，快。”马松命令道，“很快就好。”

他回过头去看了一眼珂赛特，然后凑近了艾潘妮的脸庞。艾潘妮别过脸去，不知道是不想看马松还是不想看珂赛特。马松在她的耳边轻笑，然后俯下身去亲吻她的手掌——当然是把手套摘下来。他轻轻地吻她的手心，却不知道这样使她的胃里泛起一阵恶心。

珂赛特一定都看到了。艾潘妮竟有些绝望。她不该这样。

那她应该怎样？

“一般的女人会跟男人做的事情，我跟女人做了。”

她又想起了疯人院里的那个人。

在那天晚上入睡之前，她问珂赛特：“你能不能告诉我，一般的女人在结婚的当晚会跟男人做的事情是什么？”

“天哪。”珂赛特说，“你不知道吗？”

“我……”艾潘妮犹疑了一下，“我不知道。”

她又骗了珂赛特一次。

“好吧，其实我也没有见过，”珂赛特说，“不过一般来说他会先吻你，然后……然后你自然就知道要做什么了。”

“我不知道要做什么。”艾潘妮又一次重复道，“他今天……吻了我，但我不知道该做什么。”

她这一次的迟疑不是因为欺骗，而是因为不适。她开始讨厌马松对她所做的一切了，可是她又该怎么办？她还有回旋的余地吗？

“他今天只是吻了你的掌心，不是吗？但是到那个时候他会吻你的嘴……”

珂赛特的话还没有说完，她的嘴就被艾潘妮堵住了。

“就像这样？”艾潘妮问。

“是。”珂赛特愣了一下，然后用手轻轻地挑起艾潘妮的下巴——她接近她，她的头微偏；她们又一次难以自制地吻上了，舌头缠绵地搅在一起。

珂赛特摸索着解开艾潘妮的手套，她们十指紧扣；她终于真切地感受到了她手掌的体温。

然后她移动着自己的身体，胯压上艾潘妮的腿。

“我的珍宝……”她在艾潘妮耳边轻声说。

她们一同坠入了一条谁都没有预想过的命运之河。

*

不管他们各自有着怎样不同的想法，马松先生整理插画的任务还是要结束了。临走之前，他特意来到了艾潘妮的房间。

“我明天白天将会准备一艘船，在明天的深夜划到河边，”他站在窗边，指了指窗外的那条河，“你们在钟敲响十二下的时候出门往那里赶就可以。对， ‘你们’的意思是，别忘了带上珂赛特。”

艾潘妮知道，一旦离开了庄园，她们就将要彻底落入马松的掌控之中；到那个时候，送不送珂赛特进疯人院就不是她能决定的事情了。

……但是，现在的她还有回头路可以选吗？

她假装没有看见马松对珂赛特使的眼色，转过身看着窗外，手紧紧地绞在胸前。

她们需要一个计划，一个让她们全身而退的计划。最简单的当然是无视马松跟她私奔的请求，就留在这个庄园；可是她并不知道马松这一次受挫下一次会做些什么，而且待在这里的话珂赛特迟早也会发现她工作的秘密。

更何况在马松让她看到那一丝自由的希望后，她更不甘被囿于此地去整理那些淫乱的文字。

但是要离开的话，又该怎么办？

艾潘妮想不到一个足够圆满的计划，焦急地在房间里走来走去。

该怎么办才好？

“你怎么了，小姐？”珂赛特打断了她的思绪，“你是在害怕吗？”

“没有……不，”艾潘妮说，走到珂赛特面前，“不要听马松的，明天不要跟我一起走。”

“可是，为什么？我是你的贴身女仆啊。”

“他会害你。”艾潘妮脱口而出，“他会把你送进疯人院，让你接下来的人生都在那里度过。”

“可是……”

艾潘妮深吸一口气。

“听好了，我知道的比你更多。我知道你的任务是让我嫁给他，对吧？但是在我嫁给他之后不久，他会使手段让你顶着我的名字被送进疯人院——我，艾潘妮·勒迈尔就是在疯人院被我的母亲生下来的，她进疯人院并不稀奇。到那之后，他再跟我平分我的钱，远走高飞。”

珂赛特瞪大了眼睛。似乎艾潘妮说出的每一个词她都明白，但是连缀成的句子她根本听不明白。她下意识把手伸到胸前的衣兜里，拿出了一封陈旧却被保存平整的信；信被火漆印封住了，艾潘妮认出那是勒迈尔家的徽记。

“这是什么？”艾潘妮问。

“送我来的人给我的。”珂赛特说。她躲开艾潘妮的眼神，声音颤抖，“她说如果我哪天不愿意骗你了，就把这个给你。”

艾潘妮仔细端详着那封信，念了出来：“珂赛特·勒迈尔及艾潘妮·德纳第亲启。”

“这是怎么回事？这信上为什么会有我们的名字——还有错误的姓氏？”

“不知道，看看信的内容再说。”

艾潘妮拆开了那封信。

“ _于吾女珂赛特·勒迈尔十九岁之日开启：_

_该遗嘱由本人，芳汀·勒迈尔，于珂赛特生日所立，由德纳第太太见证。_

_本人居住勒迈尔庄园，在身体虚弱但神志健全之时，将吾女托付于德纳第太太照顾；且在其成年之前，不得得知其真实生母及身世。而德纳第太太之女，艾潘妮·德纳第则交托于本人抚养，同样不令其得知真实出身。_

_本人百岁之后，本人所有财产将归于珂赛特·勒迈尔及艾潘妮·德纳第平分。_

_该遗嘱之一切契约具有法律效益，一切不相干之人不得干涉。_ ”

“这……这是什么？”珂赛特呆住了。这一次她听懂了那些文绉绉的书面用词，但她难以理解这一切。

“这可是你带过来的。”艾潘妮把那封信叠好，还给珂赛特，“虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但我们现在彻底是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。”

“你要干什么？”

“去找给你这封信的人，问问我们的人生究竟是怎么被交换的。”

艾潘妮离开前拿上了小刀。她们还是在约好的时间上了马松的船，然后在划出去一段之后上岸换了马车。艾潘妮和珂赛特并排坐在一起，膝盖挨着膝盖；马松坐在她们对面。

“我们要去哪里？”艾潘妮说。她的手已经在暗中握上了兜里的小刀。

“去教堂啊，我不是已经跟你说过了吗？”马松对她微笑。

“不去教堂，让马车改道火车站。”艾潘妮说。

“嘿，你这是在发什么疯？”马松面露不悦。

“我说，去火车站。”艾潘妮抽出刀指着马松。

金属反射的月光在空中拉出一道轨迹。马松向后靠去，脊背紧贴着马车的木板。

“我们什么都知道了。”珂赛特说，“你选到艾潘妮不是偶然，你带我来到庄园也不是偶然——你只是想要参与瓜分我们的钱！”

“这话说的，你们的钱！”马松冷笑，“就你这么个蠢姑娘，被骗了这么久才反应过来，还妄想能发财？”

“痴心妄想的人是你。”艾潘妮往前坐了坐，刀子离得马松更近了。

“把刀子放下，或许我们可以谈一谈——不去教堂了，去那个小村子里找个屋子，坐下来谈一谈。”

“我不是狗的女儿，我是狼的女儿。”艾潘妮说，“狗可以被人驯服，但是狼不会。如果你不想要太不愉快的话，就识相一点。”

马松的两只眼睛都紧紧盯着那把刀的刀尖。他的身子在发抖，而如果光线足够的话，还能看到他脸颊上淌下的汗水。

“去火车站！”他对车夫说。

“你们要去哪里？”之后他转过身，问艾潘妮。

“这你不用管。”

最终她们下了马车，手牵着手一起向前奔去。

——一同去取回她们被交换的一半人生。


End file.
